Love Hurts
by writting is love
Summary: Quinn breaks Rachel in more ways then one causing Rachel to believe love doesn't exist and that she will never let anyone in her heart again. Inspired by the song covered by Nan Vernon and The First Time series.
1. Love The Way You Lie

**I know I should be writting my oter three stories, but I have yet to be insprired and I have writters block for What is love I know what I want to do I just don't know how to get there.**

**And I have the chapter planed for The trick is to keep breathing but when I read the Second time series I got inspired for this story.**

**'Love Hurts' Chapter one "Love The Way You Lie"**

It started off as a drunken mistake for Quinn, but for me it was like really finding out what love is. I gave myself to Quinn without question. I let her take the three things fom me that I told myself I would always keep sacred, my virginity, my heart and soul. After the first night I thought Quinn felt the same way. The way she would kiss me and make love to me, but after the second time she would scowl at me and call me names saying it was my fault, and that she doesn't want me that way that she's actually repulsed by me. She started crying and I figured all the things she said was just her being scared about how she felt so I held her when she kept trying to pull away. Finally she settled then shoved me against the wall taking me once more.

The next day at school while I was grabbing my books she slammed my locker while my fingers were still on the edge and got crushed by the slam of her fist to the locker.

_**Just gonna stand there/ And watch me burn/ But that's alright/ Because I like/ The way it hurts**_

Finn and Puck had to prie open the locker and it turned out my fingers (my ring, middle and pointer) appeared to be broken. Finn kept yelling at Quinn but she told him to shut up, and Puck just looked shocked even though I could see the pain in her eyes. Quinn shook it off and looked at me and whispered in my ear "I hate you, your nothing, but a fag who actually thinks she has a shot at fame" Quinn scoffed saying "Please you have nothing to offer...you tried to turn me into one of you and it's not happening. Never mention this to anyone." With that Quinn slushied me by taking the one in Jewfros hand. "Quinn." I breathed out feeling my heart break and shatter along with my now broken fingers. For a moment Quinn looked at what she had really done to me. Everyone looked at her in either shock or disgust. Quinn sucked in her breath and turned to leave. As I fell to the floor sobbing Noah sat next to me as did the rest of glee holding me. Even Santana held me and Brittney cried with me. She hatted seeing someone hurt, more than she hatted seeing ducks being killed by hunters.

_**Just gonna stand there/ And hear me cry/ But that's alright/ Because I love The way you lie**_**  
**

I kept my blurred gaze on Quinn letting my sobbs stop when she noticed how broken I was. I was so hurt and broken.

_**I can't tell you what it really is/ I can only tell you what it feels like/ And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe/ I can't breathe  
**_

I felt a steel knife in my wind pipe as eminem put it, it felt like all the air had caught in my throat as if it was one of those scenes in a action movie where someone gets stabbed or shot and you can see all the pain in their eyes. I felt my heart sink, and for the last time and first time I whispered "I love you."


	2. Hate

**By the way no beth, and it's during glee's month of regionals sophomore year.**

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Two "Hate"**

I felt Puck lift me and take me to the nurse as I cried on his shoulder. He sat me down that's when I noticed how bloody my fingers were and how quiet all of glee was. I should have probably have felt embarrassed, but I didn't care I laid down and cried myself to sleep till I felt a familiar warmth wrap around me it was my dad and I cried on his shoulder as he took me to the car.

The word furious would was an understatement for my fathers when Finn had told them what happened to me they made sure to bring a lawyer, and the police when they drove me straight to the Fabrays house to show them what their youngest daughter had done to me. My fathers knew about what happened to me and Quinn, they knew about how I felt. They had wanted to sue them for all they were worth. I was still crying when my dad lifted me and a police officer pounded on the Fabray's door.

"Yes?" Mr Fabray asked looking confused.

"Sir we need to see Quinn Fabray." the officer said sternly.

I gasped when I heard her name. Mr Fabray had called his daughter with her mother close behind. Mrs Fabray gasped as she saw my broken figure against my fathers.

"Look at my baby girl..." Quinn had wide eyes that were filling with tears she tried to look away but my father yelled "Look at her!" That's when I snapped looking her eyes I felt absoulute hate and anger wash over me. "You broke her!"

"Excuse me?" Mr Fabray asked.

"Sir we have over ten witnesses saying your daughter broke this young lady's fingers. We have the right to take her in." The officer stated.

"No." I whispered.

"Mam your fingers are seriously damaged we can put her-" I interrupted the officer.

"No I don't want anything from her." I said with disgust.

"Well I do, and I'm your father so what I say goes." My dad snarled looking at the Fabray's with nothing but hatred and disgust.

"So your saying that my daughter...broke her fingers?" Mrs Fabray said shocked.

"No...impossible! How could she possibly-" Mr Fabray was cut off by Quinn herself.

"I did...I shut her locker and caught her fingers, and then slushied her...and I didn't even try...to help open the locker." Quinn said ashamed looking down.

Mr Fabray looked shocked, Mrs Fabray shook her head looking disapointed in Quinn.

"Rachel..I'm so-" Quinn was cut off.

"I want nothing from you Fabray." I snarled looking at Quinn with nothing, but hate.

Quinn started crying she tried to cry on her mothers shoulder but she pushed Quinn away and walked back to her drink. She looked at her dad, but he snorted and said "I'm not bailing you out."

My dad smirked as the officer took out the cuffs "No...I said I wanted nothing from her, and I meant it." I said making the officer look torn between me and my dad.

My dad nodded making the officer side with him, but my daddy grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Jim...this won't help anything." my daddy said.

"Yes it will it will show this little bi-" my dad was cutoff.

"JIM!" My daddy cut him off.

My dad huffed and said looking at Quinn "Your lucky they want nothing to do with your sorry ass because if it were up to me or officer Gutierrez your ass would be sent to the slammer!"

The next few days I stayed quiet and in bed the doctor had said my fingers (which is on my right hand) will get better, but not all the way. They said the nerves messed up and it will hurt if I try and play piano again. My parents argued for days about how they should sue the Fabrays. My daddy said that the guilt that Quinn would have on her is enough. I have to admit I hope Quinn feels everything I'm feeling right now.


	3. Broken

**No POV just glee's and Quinn's take the song is Broken by seether and the redheaded girl when you get to it I picture her as Danneel Harris who plays RAchel Gatina on One Tree Hill**

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Three "Broken"**

Everyone knew Quinn Fabray was a bitch. Everyone knew or thought she disliked Rachel Berry. Hell most of them were annoyed with Rachel just as much as Quinn, and they wrote it off because Rachel did, but when everyone saw what she did to the diva they felt more then anoyment they felt hatred. No one had ever gone that far to hurt the diva. Finn was livid and yelled at Quinn as she just stood and watched as Rachel had blood trickling down her arm. Puck along with the rest of glee was in shock, but the first thing Puck did was help Finn open the jammed locker.

Quinn really didn't mean to hurt the diva that way, and felt her own heart sink and the voice in her head telling her to stop, but she pushed it away and and said things to Rachel that she knew would break her. Quinn said them because she needed Rachel to leave her alone so she wouldn't sin again. Because the truth was that she refused to acknowledge the fact that she was in love with Rachel.

That same night right after Rachel's parents left Santana showed up.

"Were through Q. No one deserves to be hurt that way no one, and if I ever catch you trying another stunt like that to Rachel I break all of your fingers and more..that's a warning." Santana snarled and drove off.

Quinn cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day people would look at her with disgust. She looked nervously for Rachel, but no sign. Not even in glee, which everyone had shunned her in.

The next day no Rachel and that's when it really it her she made the biggest mistake and their was no going back. She missed everything about Rachel her laugh, her rants, her smile, especially her singing.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

Every night Quinn fell asleep she would dream of the day she broke Rachel Berry. All she wanted to do was say sorry, and take it all back.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **_

Everytime Quinn had a chance she would look at a photo of Rachel when she was singing at the invitationals.

_**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well/ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

During glee when Finn asked why did she do what she did she couldn't bring herself to say it.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

Summer had started and glee lost and people blamed Quinn, even though they got another year. Quinn had heard rumors of Rachel moving from girl to girl sometimes guys like Finn and Puck, but mainly Puck and it stung more than she could ever imagine.

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough.**_

When school started back up Quinn finally saw Rachel. Everything she heard about her was true. The ex diva had changed completely. She wore clothes that were edgy, and hot, but not slutty. Quinn watched as every ones heads turned to watch Rachel walk on by. A red headed cheerleader Quinn knew as Danneel slipped her arm around Rachel's waist and Rachel slide her arm around her shoulders. Quinn's heart sank.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Quinn watched Rachel during glee but the brunette ignored her entire existence.

Quinn had the perfect dream that night, that Rachel came to her and took all her pain away letting Quinn be hers.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**_

Quinn knew she needed to win Rachel's heart back.


	4. Move Along

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Four "Move Along"**

_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone stands Another day and you've had your fill of sinking With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold **_

It was the last day of school and Santana and Brittney came to my house. They told me how glee lost, but that we got another year. I nodded and at them and said thank you. Before they left Santana turned and said "Look Berry theirs gonna be a party later tonight and you should come with...me and B will be here around 9 o'clock okay." With that she nodded then left.

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along Move along **_

I finally thought to myself that night that I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't want to ever feel pain again. I promised myself right after I grabbed all of the clothes that people hatted and burned them, that I would never let myself fall in love or feel a moment of weakness ever again.

_**So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold Your hands are mine to hold **_

That party I went too was just the start of them I started hanging out with the two cheerios more and more. One night Brittney and I had sex. It felt amazing, but she would just remind me of Quinn every time I kissed her pale skin. So I had sex with Santana, now that was with with lust and passion bite marks and moans. She always found a way to take my mind off of Quinn. One night at Brittney's house while her parents were in Europe I had my first threesome. It was hot, but I prefer just you and the person your fucking.

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) **_

My dad bought me a dark red 69' Camaro with black racing stripes as soon as the keys fell in my hand I drove off letting my fathers begin fighting alone. My fathers marriage was shaky till finally they gave up another reason I would never fall in love. My daddy said that you never knew when a car like that would give out and bought me a Silver Audi R8 souped up with all the bells and whistles.

_**When everything is wrong we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along Along, along, along **_

Summer was coming close to an end, and I got asked out by Finn. The date was awkward at best, and I made the mistake of sleeping with him. It was fast and it felt good for me for about two seconds, and the second I moaned he came making that silly 'O' face Santana was telling me about. The second date I reluctantly agreed to, but I told Finn I didn't want a relationship, and that we just didn't click together. He pouted, but told me he would always be there.

_**When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through**_

I went to Auto zone to buy a knew belt for my camaro when I found Noah he was doing the same, but for his truck. He asked me out on a date. I got to admit it was pretty fun he took me to see a UFC fight, and then took me out to see the stars. I joked with him about how he's probably done this with every girl in Lima, but he just laughed and said 'no' he never went out with girls just had sex or sexted them. We both drank and had drunken sex. I gotta admit he was better than Finn and it was longer. I guess all those cougars he was with paid off. I went on a second date and it ended the same way. He asked me on a third while I was drunk, but when he asked why I told him that I was a lone wolf and that love didn't exist. He said I was wrong, and I rambled on about what had really happened between Quinn and I and about my parents then past out. He carried me home to my daddy. I could hear my daddy saying thank you, and Noah saying that It was no problem, but when he laid me down he told me what Finn said that he would always be there and for me to come to him when I needed anything.

_**(Move along) (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along**_

My daddy got used to Santana and Brittney and the occasional gleek to bring me home after I past out. He knew how I felt. How everytime I thought about Quinn my heart would hurt thats why I would let myself sex up a hot girl to get my thoughts off of her. We had family therapy, but we still got no where. Our therapist just told my dads to give me time.

_**Right back what is wrong We move along**_

When school started up all the kids who had notice the change in me were shocked. I even saw Quinn in the corner of my eye as I walked up to the new hot redheaded cheerio I knew was trying to steel Quinn's spot as head cheerleader. When it was finally time for glee I could see Quinn staring at me as I talked to a few knew girls who were trying out for glee. Even though I promised myself to completely ignore Quinn it still hurt to be in the same room as her and all I knew was I needed to get my mind off of her so I went to the one girl who would make me forget all about her. Santana Lopez.

_**Right back what is wrong We move along**_


	5. I Hate Everything About You

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Five "I Hate Everything About You"**

_**Every time we lie awake/ After every hit we take/ Every feeling that I get/ But I haven't missed you yet**_

"Hey Santana." I said sitting next to her at the top of the risers while Mr Shue was arguing with Coach Sylvester. It hurt even more seeing Quinn's eyes on me while I was going to flirt with Santana. "Where's Britt?" I asked

"She's the reason Coach and Shue are arguing. Mr Shue said B can't cheer unless she at least makes a C in Spanish. She's in the hallway with them." She clarified.

"Oh well that sucks." I sighed.

Santana must have noticed Quinn as well and said in Spanish "Ella ha estado mirando desde que entraste a la escuela esta mañana" which means _'She's been staring at you since you walked into school this morning.'_  
I knew Quinn had been in spanish, but she really didn't understand it. I just ignored it and said back "Realmente no tienen conocimiento ... La única cosa que sostiene mi mirada es a ti." Which meant _'Really? I haven't noticed...the only thing holding my gaze is you.'_

Santana's eyes snapped from the two arguing teachers to my hooded eyes. She smirked as my hand grazed her tanned leg. The sexy Latinas bedroom eyes looked over at Quinn who looked hurt at us. She took my hand leading us out of the choir room, and into a janitors closet.

_**Every roommate kept awake/ By every sigh and scream we make/ All the feelings that I get/ But I still don't miss you yet**_

As soon as she shut the door I pushed her against the door and into a heated kiss. I left her lips to her neck "Berry...not that I'm complaining, but what is up with you?" Santana panted as I sucked her tan neck.

_**Only when I stop to think about it  
**_"You just look so damn sexy in that skirt I just had to have you." I breathed out looking in her eyes smirking.

Santana grinned deviously and unbuttoned my jeans dragging down my underwear and pants stinking her hand where I needed her the most.

"Ohhhh fuck Lopez!" I panted letting my forehead fall on the door.

"Hello, I'm here too you know!" Santana said looking down at herself.

I smirked as I lifted the flaps of her cheerios skirt and found she was in deed going commando.

"Expecting to get laid today Lopez?" I grinned.

"Shut up and Fuck me." She breathed out pulling my head to hers kissing me roughly.

"Alright, but we gotta be quiet." I said smirking.

The entire time we thrusted into eachother it was filled of grunts and low moans, and we can't forget biting and hissings of dominance.

"Ohhh god!" We both sighed as we came down from our high.

I started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at Berry?" She asked me looking down at my head that was currently nuzzled between her chin and her chest.

"Us...were both top girls and yet I think I won this one." I chuckled looking in her eyes sincerely.

"What the hell makes you think that?" She asked.

"I fucked you up against the wall." I smiled.

"Whatever just don't tell anybody." She said looking away.

"Do we ever?" I asked smirking.

"Good point." She said as I pulled up my clothes. "Hey"

I looked up at her.

"Why don't you like having sex with Britt?" Santana asked. I sighed and she stood in her hbic stance. ""I'm serious she thinks that you think she's bad in the sack."

I laughed rolling my eyes "I'll talk to her."

"No talk to me were-" I cut her off.

"Sex buddies?" I grinned.

"Best friends with...benefits." she arched her brow. "Now tell me or the next time you want to get off you can do it yourself."

I sighed heavly "Because..."

"Because why?" Santana asked.

"Because she reminds me of Quinn okay!" I said feeling my throat get stuck.

Santana looked down she and Brittney had know when Quinn and I first got together.

"Rachel I thought you were over that bitch." Santana sighed.

"Hey! I am alright...it's just...I..." I say

"You what still love her?" Santana growled._**  
**_"Hell no! I Fucking hate her she ruined my life! I hope she feels every pain she put me through!" I yelled using my pointer finger to point at an invisible Quinn.

"Alright then...well then I think you should date someone and by date I mean more than two or three...go steady." Santana said.

"No I don't do dates Lopez you know that." I said to her.

"So...you need to be steady with someone." Santana declared.

"Why? So I could fill their head with lies about love?" I asked. "You and I both know that it's just something people say to get into someones pants."

"That's not true and you know it!" Santana yelled.

"Really! Then name someone Lopez cause I'm clueless! You and B tell eachother I love you all the time, but yet here you are with me, and B is currently trying to get into Mike Chang's pants! Love doesn't exist Santana it doesn't!" I yelled as I sat on a pile of wires.

"Your wrong I love you and you love me, and the same goes with B and your just scared to admit it!" She yelled down at me. Santana sighed then leaned down kissed my cheek. "I do love you."

When Santana opened the door none other than Quinn Fabray fell to the floor.

Santana scoffed "Woooow." She said as Quinn hurried to her feet.

Quinn was blushing furiously with tears falling down her flushed face.

Santana pushed past her.

Part of me wanted to take Quinn in my arms and do what I had just done to Santana.

"How long were you there?" I asked looking at the puddle of tears on the ground.

Quinn stayed quiet "Rach-" I cut her off and pushed past her making my leave.

"Rachel! RACHEL! PLEASE!" Quinn begged as tears fell and she inhaled "I'm so so-" I cut Quinn off again shoving her into a locker.

_**I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you**_

"Stay the hell away from me!" I gritted through my teeth letting myself remember everything she had ever done to cause me pain.

"Rachel...Rachel please I'm really am-" I felt anger flow through me, and I grabbed her chin roughly pushing her up against the locker.

"Don't you fucking say a word!" I felt my body tense with anger as I gritted out the words slowly seeing her cry and take a sharp breath. "You ruined my life. You took everything from me...everything, my parents love for eachother...my chance at playing piano without pain shooting through my fucking hand. I fucking hate you Fabray!" I gritted quietly not wanting anyone to hear. I felt her trying to say something so I pulled her chin back then slammed her head to the locker and walked off. When I turned the corner she was slumped down on the floor against the locker crying her eyes out.

_**Every time we lie awake/ After every hit we take/ Every feeling that I get/ But I haven't missed you yet**_

That night I kept wondering what the hell was going on with me, because I couldn't stop thinking about Quinn, but when I finally managed to fall asleep I dreamt of me sexing up Quinn Fabray.

I groaned as I got up making my way to my bathroom. I washed up and headed to school in my Audie R8 picking up Santana on the way.

"Hey." I said as she got in. "Look I'm sorry...I was a total ass yesterday."

She arched her eyebrow smirking. "Whatever Berry."

I went to go pick Brittney up as well. "Hey Rae!" The blonde beamed at me.

"Hey B." I smile handing her a cute yellow stuffed duck. "I'm sorry I haven't shown you affection lately."

Brittney turned to look at Santana "She means she's sorry she hasn't sexed you up B." Santana clarified.

"Ohhh really Rae?" Brittney asked me.

_**Only when I stop to think about it  
**_"Yes really. Your really great in bed B I just...I just-" Santana cut me off.

"She just didn't want to hurt your feelings B."

"Ohh..so I'm not bad in bed?" Britt asked me.

"No your not Britt I swear." I say.

"Good." she smiled as she put her seatbelt on. "I knew I was great."

I chuckled and drove us to school. We all had to meet for glee in the morning.

"Alright guys magic hat time!" Mr Shue smiled putting the top hat on the piano.

Everyone groaned. "Ohhh come on guys it's not that bad! This time everyone has to sing a song about how you feel towards the person your partnered up with." Mr Shue grinned. "Who's first?" he called out.

"I bet the duck is still in there." Brittney whispered.

No one moved "Rachel?" he called on me.

"Nehh lets give someone else a chance." I smiled shrugging.

"Ohhh come on Rachel choose." Mr Shue grinned at me.

I sighed about to get up from my comfortable position. "It's okay I'll go." a pretty new girl smiled shyly at me.

"Artie." She sighed obviously not wanting him.

"Mercedes." Mr Shue called out.

She reached her hand in "Brittney."

Kurt went after her "Puck."

Then Finn "Santana."

Puck stood "Matt."

Mike stood up "Tina" he grinned.

Mr Shue looked at me I knew who was left in there. I sighed "Has everyone already went?"

_**I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you**_

I stood and walked over to the hat and sat back down. "Who wants to trade?" I called out waving it in the air.

"Ohhh Finn trade with me!" Brittney asked eagerly.

"Nooo! No trading the hat has spoken who you have is who you got." Mr Shue said.

"But-" I started.

"No buts guys! Rachel I know you and Quinn have your differences but-" Santana cut him off.

"Mr Shue do you know why Rachel can't play piano with out it stinging like a bitch?" Santana asked. "Because that bitch Fabray broke her fingers!"

"That's enough who have is who you have now go to your partners..." No one moved "Now!" Mr Shue yelled.

Everyone sighed and walked slowly to one another the only ones who were happy were Mike and Tina.

Quinn walked to me slowly and sat down by my feet on the other side of the chair silently.

_**Only when I stop to think/ About you, I know/Only when you stop to think/ About me, do you know**_

"Rae-" Quin said quietly.

"Don't." I whispered.

"I love you." She cried quietly.

_**I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ You hate everything all about me/ Why do you love me**_

I clenched my jaw and flared my nostrils "I hate you." I said back in the same tone.

_**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**_

When the bell rang I kept thinking to myself as I walked out of the classroom quickly, even though I could see a teary eyed Quinn near by I kept thinking-

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_


	6. Whatever It Takes

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Six "Whatever it takes"**

**NO POV just Quinns take.**

When Quinn saw Rachel's hand rising against Santana's thigh, she felt her heart clench and jealousy flood her, and when she saw them leave she knew exactly where they were going. Quinn let tears fall as she felt her heart break listening to Santana and Rachel having sex, and break even more when Rachel got Quinn's hopes up then when Santana noticed Rachel said why she hates Quinn. When Quinn tried to tell Rachel how sorry she was and ask for a second chance she knew she should have just left Rachel alone when she asked, but she knew maybe if she pushed a little more maybe Rachel would forgive her, but instead she got a completely different girl. When Rachel pushed her back against the lockers and took the pain Rachel had stabbed in her heart, because she knew it was her own damn fault. Quinn had treated Rachel like yesterdays trash, and now Rachel wanted nothing to do with her. So instead Quinn was gonna fight for her till she could be trusted again. Starting with the song she knew the song had to be perfect.

When Quinn should up early for school the next day to practice her sing in the auditorium she heard the piano stop then start then stop then start again. It was Rachel, she was clenching and unclenching her right hand. Stretching it out then tried again, and she winced. Quinn watched from the corner as Rachel sucked in her breath shutting her eyes at the pain then start again playing _'Moonlight Sonata'_they both had tears falling down their eyes, Rachel from the pain coursing through her hand to her finger tips to Quinn feeling her heartbreak watching as Rachel attempted to play one of her favorite's. Quinn watched as Rachel would cringe and let tears fall harder when she messed up. Rachel started over and got about half way through the song till she messed up again. That did it for Rachel she lost it. She threw her books kicking things around till she finally calmed making Quinn cry for letting herself have been that cruel to the point she took away Rachel's favorite past time. Rachel sighed at her mess then slowly began to pick up after herself then left the auditorium. Quinn let herself cry.

Quinn had watched all day as Rachel kept her injured hand on her lap getting one of the cheerios who was actually still trying to steel her spot as head cheerleader to write her notes for her if she did something for the red headed harlot. Her name was Danneel. Quinn laughed at the name who names their child that? She thought Rachel would say 'no' to Danneels proposition which was to play strip basketball, but instead Rachel chuckled and agreed.

After school Quinn had the autorium to herself and practiced till around 6.

The next morning Quinn found Rachel again except she was attempting another song by _Beethoven Fur Elise'. _It was just like yesterday morning except this one was extra difficult for Rachel she didn't last as long. After about a minute and 5 seconds where the song quickens it's pace Rachel messed up. Quinn watched and listened as Rachel growled and cracked her knuckles then stretch them as she tried again this time Quinn counted. Quinn smiled as Rachel grinned as she had gotten past one of the hard parts of the song, but Quinn knew this next part coming up was the hardest. Once Rachel had gotten to it she messed up big time. Rachel had lasted for one minute and eighteen seconds. Rachel sighed heavily then let herself skip that part of the song and move on to finishing the song. Quinn once again let her tears fall as she watched Rachel take one last look at the keys and leave.

Quinn had listened to Danneel and Rachel laugh about last night. She tried so hard to listen and see if it was a date or not. After school Quinn stayed again working on her song once again.

She couldn't wait till morning to see Rachel in her own little world. This time Rachel played '_Bach - Prelude Solo Cello G from Suite 1 Solo Cello BWV 1007'_. When Rachel finished she grinned not missing one part. She clenched her hand then left. Quinn felt happy that day even though she watched Rachel flirt all day with other girls and guys, getting them to take notes and do her homework for her since her hand was hurting. Quinn practiced for the last time that day knowing she would have to perform tomorrow.

"Alright guys who wants to go first?" Mr Shue asked.

Quinn raised her hand catching Mr Shue's attention. "Yes go ahead Quinn." he smiled.

Quinn nodded and ignored the stares as she descended from the top of the risers and down in front of the band whispering the song. They all nodded as Quinn stood in fron of Rachel.

_**A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay  
**_Quinn kept her gaze on Rachel never letting the her break eye contact.

_**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes  
She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**_

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

Once Quinn finished she watched as everyone clapped then sat down next to Rachel only to have her jump up and go to the piano.

"Alright guys I've been practicing a lot lately and even though it might have a few mess ups just take it easy on me it's not easy when your hand feels as if someone dropped a giant boulder on it and lit it on fire." Rachel said sitting down.

Rachel cracked her knuckles then started playing _'White Horse by Taylor Swift', then sang.._

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
**_Quinn saw the tears slide down Rachel's face, and she started to too. She knew the brunette wasn't just crying because of the pain on her hand, but the pain in her heart.

_**Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known**_

Rachel had felt so stupid for actually thinking Quinn Fabray would take a chance on her.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**_

Quinn knew a song from her heart wouldn't work with Rachel on this one.

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around  
**_

Quinn held her heart listening to the pain and emotion in the song Rachel was singing. Quinn made Rachel think this. That she had no chance of fame. She was wrong she knew Rachel would be the first one out of Lima. Quinn knew Rachel could and never would be a Lima Loser not even if she tried.

_**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know  
**_

Again Rachel felt like she had been an idiot in love for Quinn before she hurt her.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**_

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

_**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry  
**_

Rachel hatted that Quinn thought she could just beg for forgiveness. It wasn't that easy it never will be.

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**_

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

Quinn cried along with Rachel. Quinn knew she hurt Rachel, but never knew the girl felt this much for her. Now Quinn knew Rachel would never take her back. She broke the girl in more ways than one, but she knew if it was the other way around Rachel would most likely have never done that, but she knew in her heart that Rachel Berry would never give up on her, so she wasn't gonna give up on Rachel.

Mr Shue had been so oblivious he figured Rachel was crying at the pain. "Rachel go ahead and go down to the nurse for your pain killers."

Rachel nodded and left in silence. Quinn got up and ran after Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Quinn called out.

Rachel had stopped dead in her tracks "What?" she whispered knowing that the blonde was right behind her.

"Please Rach...give me another chance." Quinn cried.

"Quinn-" Quinn cut Rachel jumping in front of her.

"Rachel please...please...Let me prove to you how I can be a better person...let me love you." Quinn cried as Rachel wore a blank face.

"Love doesn't exist Quinn. I learned that the hard way."Rachel said as she walked past Quinn.

"Yes it does!" Quinn shouted catching up with the brunette. Rachel rolled her eyes. Quinn cried more at how much she messed up. "I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn said breathlessly she had finaly got to tell Rachel that.

Rachel sighed "My hand hurts." and walked off.


	7. Just For Tonight

**The song is called 'Just for Tonight' by Jayson belt look it up on Youtube it's a really good song.**

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Seven "Just For Tonight"**

I sat down at my desk ignoring Quinn's longing stares at me. I opened my book to the page the teacher told us to look, but when I opened it I saw a picture of Quinn and I. We actually looked happy. I had my arms around her kissing her cheek. My heart clenched at the sight. I saw Danneel walking my way and I stashed the photo in the back of the book.

"Hey what's up sweetie." she smiled kissing my cheek.

"Hey." I say back seeing Quinn look hurt from me hiding the picture. I knew she must have stashed in their.

As soon as school ended I went home pacing back and forth thinking over and over what I should do, and the thought cam to me. I needed sex and I needed to compare fast. I drove to Pucks house and instantly kissed him after making sure his mom and sister weren't there of course. I pushed him in his room and he tore open a condom.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

_**It's never to late, to just walk away. **_

"Yes..." He looked at me as if about to say no. "I need you Noah." I say quietly as my hands stroke his chest,and it's true I really need him and a little part of me actually wants him, but I truly know in my heart that it wouldn't last.

_**Maybe we should hold our breath and pray. **_

He nods and kisses me, gently turning me over. He keeps his gaze on me as he enters me I whimper and see him flicker his eyes closed and thrust slow.

_**Can this be a dream, I wont even blink. Baby we should hold on to today. Maybe we could hold on to today. Can this be a dream, I wont even blink. Baby we should hold on to today. Maybe we could hold on to today. **_

I moan "Faster" and he does and shit does it feel good. Noah groans letting his face fall in the crook of my neck kissing it sucking. I pushed Noah on his back and began riding him "Ohhh fuck Noah!" I moaned throwing my head back I slow my thrusts.

_**Just for tonight all that we need is eachother and maybe it's better as lovers Just for tonight**_

I lay on him letting his arms hold me as we settled down.

I now need my second opinion. I kiss Noah and whisper "Thank you." an before he could say anything I walk out of his room to my car and head to the one place I never thought I would go to.

I knock twice knowing her parents were always gone on Friday nights. She opens the door and I pull her into a kiss. She tries to say something but I put my finger on her lips shushing her.

She doesn't question me instead she leads me to her room. I run my lips over her neck sucking and claiming whats mine. What's always been mine. I strip off her sweat pants and tshirt tasting chocolate mint ice cream on her tongue.

_**It's never to late, to just walk away. **_

I stopped realising what I'm doing as she kisses and nibbles my neck. I look at her door thinking of making a break for it.

_**Maybe we should hold our breath and pray. **_

She senses that I stopped and plates her hand under my chin looking in my eyes.

_**Can this be a dream, I wont even blink. Baby we should hold on to today. Maybe we could hold on to today. **_

I shrugged my worries away pulled her back into the kiss. I could feel her body arching against mine.

_**Just for tonight all that we need is eachother and maybe it's better as lovers **_

I lay Quinn's naked body down and take her pink nipple in my mouth sucking it. "Ohhh fuck" she moans "Please Rachel baby I love you, I need you, I want you, all of you, please!" she moans and I see a tear slide down her face. I push it away and slide three fingers in her watching her moan, twist and groan as she cums hard for me.

_**It's never Quite as easy in the morning, and we could just ignore the suns warnings**_

I knew it was gonna be hell now that I was doing this with Quinn, but for now I knew it was..

_**Just for Tonight.**_


	8. Break Your Heart

**I know many of you think rachel is a hoe, but come on! what did you expect from a girl who was crushed? Oh and Danneel is ****not**** i repeat is ****NOT**** Rachel's girlfriend. Remember Rachel doesn't do girlfriends. Song Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz. It took me like four days to decide on a song**

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Eight "Break Your Heart"**

_**Woah Woah**_

Quinn whined loudly arching upward in my touch, and cuming around my fingers. I let myself get aroused by this, and scowl at myself for it. Quinn was sucking me in with her beauty. I thought to myself about just having sex with Puck, and yes it was good, but the thing is I don't see a future with him. I know I'm only a junior, but if I'm gonna give my heart to someone I want to know that it will lead somewhere. I have a feeling Noah Puckerman would be faithfull and love me, and hold me when I hurt or kiss my tears away, but I know I can't do that to him because deep down in my heart I know my heart will always belong to Quinn and I hate it. Part of me loves her sooo damn much I just wanna tell how I feel, but the other half keeps telling me about how this is the girl who ruined my right hand, who broke my parents apart, and shattered my heart.

I hovered over her letting my forehead rest against hers and feel her chest heaving against mine. When she settles I try to move away, but instead Quinn pulled me back down kissing me anxiously and trying to unbutton my shirt, but instead I push her away and sit up looking for my shoes.

_**Now listen to me baby/ Before i love and leave you/ They call me heart breaker/ I don't wanna decieve you**_  
"What about you?" she asked wrapping her arms around my shoulders nibbling my ear. I feel me groan inside. I lifted my head back into her touch letting her have a better advantage. Quinn started smiling in her kisses, and I knew it was time to go.

_**If you fall for me/ I'm not easy to please/ I'mma tear you apart/ Told you from the start, baby from the start.  
**_I bent down grabbing one of my vans and putting it on.

"Wait..where are you going?" she asked grabbing the sheet from her bed and wrapping it over her body.

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

I turn my head to the side a little and say "Home...well my fathers house."

"What do you mean your fathers house? You mean your dad and daddy's? That's your home Rach." Quinn said.

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

I picked up the other shoe stopping and turned alittle again muttering "Their divorced."

I placed the other shoe on "Why?" she asked.

I sighed rubbing my temples "Because of you."

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

"I..I..I'm so sorry Rachel..I-" I cut her off.

"Whatever don't worry about it." I hear my phone go off. "What?" I say appathetic.

_'Hello to you too hot stuff, you wanna come over? My parents are gone all weekend.' _I could practicly hear Danneel's arousal through the phone. I feel Quinn shift in bed. I guess she heard.

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

"I can't, I'm in Columbus with my dad." I say.

_'Well that really sucks because I wanted you to fuck me... So I heard Santana Lopez sends the hottest sexts.' she said._

"Really?" I say rolling my eyes.

_'Anyways I was gonna say if you want instead of reading Santana's you could read mine..their way better.' I could hear her smirking._

I sigh "Your unbelieveable."

_'Thanks baby! Well I'm gonna go...bye.'_

"Bye." I say shutting my phone.

"Are..are you and Danneel going out?" I heard Quinn ask.

_**Now listen to me baby/ Before i love and leave you/ They call me heart breaker/ I don't wanna decieve you**_

"No." I say back.

I stood up when my phone vibrated. I opened it. It was Danneel. I rolled my eyes shutting my phone.

"Rachel" she says.

I look down at her.

"What about us?" she said.

_**If you fall for me/ I'm not easy to please/ I'mma tear you apart/ Told you from the start, baby from the start.  
**_

"There is no us, Quinn." I sigh.

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

"Rachel please give me another chance!" she cries.

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

"Quinn, my dad hates you, Santana, and Brittney hate you and so does most of Glee club."

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

"What do you want from me? I gave you everything I had and you threw it out the window! If I were to give you another chance it would be hidden because then everyone would hate me for giving you another chance, and I got a rep to protect. You know all about that." I snarl. I know I'm being a total hyporcrite, but I know no one would ever approve, and who's to say she won't do it again.

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

"Rachel I'm sorry. I'll say it forever if I have too...Look you can have me whenever you want. I don't care..as long as I'm with you." she said.

_**Woah woah/  
Theres not point trying to hide it/ No point trying to erase me/ I know i got a problem/ By doing this behavour  
**_I hold the door knob and slightly nod. I feel Quinn walking over to me.

"Stay with me." she whispers in my ear.

I keep my grip on the door knob. "I can't." I whisper.

_**If you fall for me/ I'm not easy to please/ I'mma tear you apart/ Told you from the start, baby from the start.  
**_"I love you Rachel. I'll be here waiting for you. Remember that." She kissed my temple and I walked out her door.

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. **_

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.**_

_**Woah Woah**_


	9. My Paper Heart

**My paper heart is by The All American Rejects (I did skip some of the verses cause most of it didn't fit)**

*** I own nothing ]: sadly* **

**You know it's funny and I know cruel that I have kept all of you waiting for so damn long it's just I had wrote it out then earsed it then wrote it out, and left it because of writers block but then I heard the song **_**Cello Suite No. 1 i-Prelude by Bach**_** and I snapped back into writing mode **_**[: **__**I hope you all like it**_

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Nine "My Paper Heart"**

Quinn knew five things. The first: Was that she knew how badly she messed up Rachel.

The second: Was she knew Rachel won't say yes to a relationship until she was ready.

The third: was she knew Rachel still has hidden feelings for her. She felt it when the brunette rested her forehead on the blonde after she sexed her up.

The fourth: was she knew she was ablsoultly madly in love with Rachel Berry, and the fith was to get Rachel to admit she felt the same way.

_**Please just don't play with me/ My paper heart will bleed/ This wait for destiny won't do/ Be with me please I beseech you**_

Quinn honestly did care if Rachel would use her as a sex toy or not, but when she would think about Danneel or any other girl or guy all over Rachel taking each others clothes off made her sick to the stomach. She loved Rachel, and if it meant that Rachel would only go to her for sex (hopefully) well then so be it. Quinn would rather have Rachel with her then some guy or girl.

Quinn didn't enjoy the fact that she had started to cyber stalk Rachel on Myspace, Facebook, and Twitter. Even though the brunette never got on her Twitter account or hardly ever got on Myspace for what seemed like forever. Rachel did however get on her Facebook and talk to some friends on her phone or update during class saying how boring the teacher is being or talking about random funny things. Quinn would go on Rachel's Myspace account and watch her videos everyday. It was the only thing that reminded her of what she used to be.

Monday came fast and as soon as Rachel went to her locker, and before Quinn could go up to her the new girl walked up to Rachel asking her to show her around town. The girl had short blonde hair and Piercing ice blue eyes. She wore what looked like an expensive yellow shirt like vest, and black skinny jeans with yellow stilettos. She knew her and Kurt must be good buddy's since they both love couture.

"My name is Maxie by the way." she smiled.

"Hi Maxie." Rachel said smiling back.

"Look I was wondering if we could meet at La Amour tonight." She asked.

"Umm sure." Rachel grinned.

Quinn watched as the girl got all excited and gave Rachel the time then whispered something in Rachel's ear and walked away.

When Quinn walked up to Rachel she had been chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Quinn smiled. and for an instant she saw nervousness in Rachel's eyes.

"Umm just something Maxie said." Rachel said taking out a spiral from her locker.

"Maxie's the new girl from New York right?" Quinn asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah she asked if I could show her around town...that's all." What Rachel said not only gave Quinn hope, but surprised her when Rachel practically stopped right before shutting her locker to say _'that's all'_. Those two words made Quinn smile widen.

_**Simple things, that make you run away/ Catch you if I can  
**_

Rachel saw Santana turn the corner and said "I have to go to class." and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Quinn sat down quietly behind the curtain of the auditorium waiting for Rachel to appear. It felt like forever till she heard the doors open, with the sound of her shoes walking to the stage. Rachel glazed her hand over the glossy black piano looking down at it in sorrow, then over at the guitar till she caught sight of a cello.

Quinn watched as Rachel lightly smiled glazing her fingers over the strings and bow examining it's beauty.

Rachel sat on a chair strecthing out her left hand's fingers. The blonde wondered why Rachel didn't play on the piano today.

Quinn sat and closed her eyes smiling Rachel was playing her favorite piece. _Cello Suite No. 1 i-Prelude by Bach_. She noticed how Rachel had a few tears pouring down her face, and Quinn wondered why.

_**Tears fall, down your face/ The taste, is something new/ Something that/ I know moving on is,/ Easiest when I am around you./ So bottle up old love,/ And throw it out to sea,/ Watch it away as you cry/ A year has passed/ The seasons go  
**_

The blonde was enveloped in her inner thoughts she didn't even notice Rachel had finished.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out pulling the curtain back. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn's eyes widened "I-I um I um" Quinn sighed she had no excuse "I'm sorry."

"How long have you been coming here?" Rachel asked.

"Since you started." Quinn said sheeply.

"Why?" Rachel breathed out.

"I missed you." Quinn said softly.

Rachel leaned down capturing the blondes lips. Quinn was shocked at first then responded by pulling Rachel closer by her shoulder blades. Rachel cupped Quinn's head lowering her body down against the cold tile never leaving her pink lips.

They pulled apart for air, Rachel's chocolate eyes met hooded hazel eyes.

_**Please just don't play with me/ My paper heart will bleed/ This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you**_

"I want you." Rachel breathed out.

"Take me." Quinn husked.

Rachel recaptured Quinn's lips running her hands up the blondes thighs feeling the skin she had missed so much.

_****_

_**Simple things, that make you run away/ Catch you if I can**_

__

"Rachel?" Danneel yelled out making Rachel jump from the fright she got. She stared down at Quinn paralyzed.

"Rachel!" the red bombshell called out again.

Rachel stood up fixing her clothes taking a last look at Quinn then walked out into view.

"Hey" she lightly smiled.

"_Hey"_ the girl said strutting to Rachel. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?" she asked hooking her fingers through Rachel's pant loops.

"Just practicing." Rachel replied.

"Yeah? Well how about we practice together?" Danneel husked.

Rachel caughed "Actually I don't feel to good. I don't want to get you sick."

Danneel frowned "Aw baby come on lets take you to the nurse, but first." the red head took Rachel by surprise grasping her in a heated lip lock. She let go smirking "Come on lets go."

Rachel nodded gesturing for Danneel to lead the way taking one last look at the curtain seeing a broken hearted Quinn emerge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Waiting, day to day it goes through/ My lips, are sealed for her**_

It had been a few days since the heated kiss between Quinn and Rachel. The blonde would stare at her in sorrow and, when no one was looking Rachel would look at Quinn expressionless.

"Alright class pull out a loose leaf sheet of paper."

Quinn sat in the back watching Rachel attempt to write out her name. The girl grunted each time the pencil would snap. Finally Rachel had enough tossing her notebook to the side and chunking the pencil at Jewfros head.

"Rachel Berry!" the teacher gasped.

Rachel sighed rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry." she sighed.

"It's okay, why don't you go ahead and take your pain killers with the nurse. I'm sure someone will tell you the assignment just type it out, and if you can't then I'm sure someone will write it out for you." the teacher said softly.

"I'll do it." Danneel raised her hand then whispered over to Rachel "Baby I told you I'd do this for you in the first place."

"Thank you." Rachel said lowly then walked out of the classroom.

"Alright class today what I want you to do is write out your dreams in story form, of what you want in this life."

Quinn took her pencil writing down all her dreams saying she would have none if Rachel weren't in them.

_**My tongue is, Tied to, a dream of being with you/ To settle for less, is not what I prefer**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn had walked down the hall when she caught sight of Maxie having her hands over Rachel's eyes giggling.

_**Please just don't play with me/ My paper heart will bleed/ This wait for destiny won't do/ Be with me please I beseech you/ Simple things, that make you run away/ Catch you if I can  
**_

Rachel played along. In a friendly way while Maxie tried to make it more than that.

Quinn almost caught sight of a smack down between Danneel and Maxie later on after the conversation she heard in her class before.

"What does she have that I don't?" Danneel hissed.

Rachel sighed "She's just a friend. Just like you." the brunette grabbed her things leaving as the bell rang out.

Quinn went to her locker and her heard a loud clash of the locker feeling a chill down her spine from that familiar sound.

"Hey Hitler youth! I'm gonna tell you this once and only once Rachel, she's mine so back off." Danneel growled.

Maxie arched her eyebrow looking up at the taller red head "Oh really? And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Danneel smirked "I'll make your life at school hell. You can count on that."

Maxie rolled her "I'm not scared of you. One of these days you'll be begging for a modeling job and I will make sure you don't get anywhere near one. Plus Rachel would much rather have a blonde than a redhead, and that's a fact."

Danneel huffed "Please you? Bring it on."

"Oh it's on." Maxie growled.

The two girls went in opposite directions most likely looking for Rachel.

Quinn shook her head closing her locker walking away silently bumping into Rachel.

"Oh I'm so sor-ry" Quinn let out.

"It's okay..." Rachel looked around "I _forgive_ you."

_'She still loves me' _Quinn smiled adoringly to herself after Rachel gave her a light smile and left.

**_The leaves fall down,and so do I into the arms of a friend/ Winter nights/ My bedside is cold, for I am gone/ And spring blossoms you to me_**


	10. Right Now Na, Na, Na

*** I own nothing ]: sadly* **

**Song: Right Now (Na, Na, Na) by Akon ;] **

**Oh and shout out to Cassicio for giving me some song ideas [:**_** you go home boy **_

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Ten "Right Now (Na, Na, Na)"**

_**It's been so long/ That I haven't seen your face  
**_

I woke up in the middle of the night from dreaming of Quinn moaning while I worshiped her body.

_**I'm tryna be strong/ But the strength I have is washing away  
**_

_'Fuck'_ I thought to myself feeling how aroused I was. Damn I want Quinn so damn bad right now. I ache for her touch, her skin, her sweet tender kisses, her incredible moans and husks as she calls out my name writhing beneath me. Her sweet smells her smile. I miss Quinn.

_**It wont be long/ Before I get you by my side/ And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
**_

I sit up putting on my shoes, and some fresh clothes and sneak out of my room I started my Audi driving fast and stopped behind bushes even though I know her mom isn't home. I climbed up the vine knocking and waiting.

"Rachel?" she called out softly.

I hooked my fingers behind her head letting them thread her golden locks kissing her madly. She backed up to the edge of her bed as we fell down both of us never letting go.

_**Tell you what's been on my mind**_

"Oh God," I breathed out lifting her shirt to see her breasts bear and already perked. "I want you so bad."

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na**_

Quinn arched up moaning "Take me."

I let my lips envelop her sweet nipple letting my fingers work her other nipple "Hmm" she groaned as her hands roamed my clothed body that ached for her soft skin.

Quinn tugged on my white T groaning for my touch. I lifted my arms tearing off my shirt, and let my lips find hers.

She sat up along with me trying to unbuckle my belt. When she did she tugged it off smirking then shimmied my jeans down.

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na**_

I pushed her down stripping her shorts, and underwear off.

For the first time in a while I let my eyes capture hers as I hovered over her tight body.

"I love you." she breathed out.

_**Girl I know mistakes were made between us two/ And we show our eyes that night/ Even said somethings weren't true/ Why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then/ Why can't it be the way it was?/ Cos you were my homie, lover and friend**_

"I love _you_" I say back.

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na**_

"..." Quinn put her hands on my face bringing me in for a passionate kiss. She moaned as our tongues did the tango.

Quinn rolled us over her arms behind my head through my hair as mine went up and down her body begging, wishing for more closeness. Quinn sat up straddling me she tugged my under wear off and slid our body's together. I shut my eyes feeling how wet she was. We've never done this before. I've never done this before. But I knew she was thinking the same thing I was earlier. She wanted to feel me just as much I wanted to feel her.

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na**_

"Uhhh" Quinn moaned rocking back and forth the sounds of her moans made me wetter.

"Ohh _shit_" I groaned letting my hands lift her higher to me making her moan louder.

We were both so high for each other we were both already on edge. I could tell she was ready just by the look of her face. She was turning red with sweat dripping from her forehead from holding her breath in.

I took her in a kiss "Let go baby." I panted.

"Let go with me." she said quickly about to come undone.

I nodded picking up the pace "Fuck!" I shouted slamming our heated sexes together hearing the wet clap.

"Fuck _fuck baby!" _Quinn moaned trying to hold it in. I could see the small tears falling from her eyes as she held it in.

I slowed us down slowly thrusting into her till I trembled falling over her feeling my body come undone. "Shit" I panted into her neck.

_**I can't lie/ I miss you much/ Watching everyday that goes by/ I miss you much/ Until I get you back I'm gonna try/ Yes I miss you much/ You are the apple of my eye/ Girl I miss you much  
**_

She slipped her finger into me rubbing circles on my clit. "Ohh fuck" I breathed out and brought her up with me doing the same to her. We were both on our knees leaning against eachother for support trying not to fall over from our high.

_**I can't lie/ I miss you much/ Watching everyday that goes by/ I miss you much/ Until I get you back I'm gonna try/ Yes I miss you much/ You are the apple of my eye/ Girl I miss you much  
**_

We both collapsed on her bed, chest's heaving trying to catch our breath. I could see that Quinn was staring at me. I closed my eyes letting my heart beat die down. My eyes opened as Quinn latched her body onto me. Her head on my chest and leg up and over mine. I let the breath I had held in out wrapping my arms around her.

And fall asleep to hear my phone ring what seemed like a few minutes later. My heart started beating fast feeling the knot in my tummy yank down.

"Hello?" I answer leaning over Quinn.

She smiled nibbling on my neck then pulled me into a kiss.

_'Rachel, I don't know where you are but you need to get home. Now.' my daddy warned._

"Why?" I asked.

_'Because I said so that's why.'_

I sighed as Quinn kissed down my jawline "Alright I'll be right there."

I pulled Quinn's soft lips to mine then sat up reaching for her shirt but Quinn stopped me covering my back with her body letting her legs wrap around me.

I chuckled "Quinn, I have to go."

"No!" she shouted playfully. Quinn started kissing my neck down to my shoulders, to my shoulder blades to my collar bone. "Please don't go Rachel...I don't want this to end. Let's just stay here and not go to school."

I brought my arms behind her bringing her around to me. I let out a sigh grazing her back with my hands as she buried her face in my neck. "It won't."

I felt wetness on my neck.

"Yes it will." she sniffled.

"Hey" I cooed bring her head back seeing her eyes red and nose pink.

Quinn sniffled again "Yes it will...You won't have anything to do with me unless were completely alone."

I sighed because I knew it's true my dad's would probably lock me up if they found out.

"See!" Quinn cried out.

"It will just be for a little while, my dad's wouldn't like this so much. Look I have to go Quinn my father wants me home." I said sitting up and putting her down as I searched for my clothes. Quinn looked at me with such sadness making me feel guilty. I shook my head "Don't look at me like that."

Quinn looked down wiping a tear; I took that opertunity to open the window.

"Why don't you just leave through the front door?" she asked me.

"Someone might see me." I said while climbing out the window.

Quinn scoffed "You don't think someone will see you climbing out the window?"

I shrugged then said "Bye."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I opened the door walking in the house.

"Where on Earth have you been Rachel Berry?" my daddy called out.

I sighed "My friend was going through a hard time so I went to talk to her make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

My daddy sighed rubbing his temples. "Alright but if it happens again you need to tell me."

I yawned "Sorry daddy. I'll go and get ready for school."

He kissed my temple "Okay."

_'Wow that actually worked'_ I thought to myself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I opened the auditorium doors walking to the piano.

"Hey" Quinn husked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hi." I said back.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Nah my I just told a sweet lie." I turned wrapping my arms around Quinn's wait slowly looking up at her. "You know...I always had this dream of you" I grunted lifting Quinn up and on the piano. "On this piano..." I looked up to her face "begging for more as I fucked you into oblivion."

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na  
**_

Quinn bit her lips moaning.

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na  
**_

I took advantage kissing her neck up and down; lifting her cherrios skirt up as I pulled her spanks and panties down; wrapping her legs around my neck as did things to her that made her speak in tongue.

She shuddered falling on me finally coming down from her high.

_**I want you to fly with me/ Want you to fly/ I miss how you lie with me/ Miss how you lie  
Just wish you could dine with me/ Wish you could dine/ One that would grind with me/ One that would grind with me**_

I held her as she rested.

"Rachel!" Danneel called out.

"_Fuuuckk_" I groaned in Quinn's hair not wanting to leave.I put one last kiss against the blonde's forehead and stood up. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey...what are you doing?" the red head asked.

"Just chillin." I said calmly picking up my bag. I could see Quinn crying. "Come on." I said smiling leading her out into the hallway. "Aww fuck!" I whined.

"What? You know I don't like cussing unless it's in the sack." Danneel smirked.

I chuckled "I left my Ipod in there, I'll be right back." She nodded as I ran back in watching Quinn slowly walking towards me wiping her eyes. "Hey" I cooed holding her to me.

_**I want you to fly with me/ Want you to fly/ I miss how you lie with me/ Miss how you lie  
Just wish you could dine with me/ Wish you could dine/ One that would grind with me/ One that would grind with me**_

"It's just for a little while." I said softly pulling back.

She nodded smiling sadly.

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na  
**_

I pushed her up against the wall kiss ing her passionately "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**I wanna make up right now, na na/ I wanna make up right now, na na/ Wish we never broke up right now, na na/ We need to link up right now, na na  
**_

**AN: Okay so I think I got a general idea of what I wanna do next. I have a song already picked out. It' Quinn's POV.**

**But if any of you have any suggestions song or story wise feel free to fill me in [:**


	11. Keep Me Hangin On

*** I own nothing ]: sadly* **

**Song: Keep Me Hangin On covered By Dianna Agron hehe ;]**

**I'm going to attempt and write Quinn's POV with I's and Me's...so go easy on me. haha that rymes!**

**Oh nd shout out to the best chick ever KW05 you rock if you haven't already which I'm pretty sure most of you have, go to her account and read 'a heart within the bad' best story I've read since...well in a while. **

**Ohh! And reviews would be awesome...just sayin.**

**Emma I see as Clemence Poesy**

**I'll start on the next chapter asap I promise**

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Eleven "Keep Me Hangin On"**

_**Set me free, why don't cha babe/ Get out my life, why don't cha babe/ cause you don't really love me/ You just keep me hangin on **_

Rachel still doesn't talk or look at me in public. Sometimes I wonder if maybe she's just toying with me so she can hurt me the way I hurt her. Rachel is very popular now, and so if she were to be seen with me her friends (glee club) would most likely shun her for talking to me again. After she makes love to me she tells me soon. _'Soon I'll tell them were together, soon'_ and so I believe it, or want to believe it.

It's just so hard when she has people knocking on her doorstep every chance they get. Not to mention those two sluts that keep trying to be Rachel's new girlfriend, and one of them is trying to steal my spot as head cheerleader. Can you believe that! Every day I see her whore ass flaunting around Rachel, and it just makes me want to gag her, and same thing with Hitler youth she is pretty and ups the ante more than Danneel can, but Rachel doesn't seem at all interested which is a good thing.

I watched silently as Rachel walked to her locker, and saw Maxie strutting her way through the hallway. Now I know I told myself I was going to be nicer so I could win Rachel back but the bitch had it coming. Maxie was slammed in the face with two slushies. I only ordered one. I'm guessing Danneel ordered the other one.

"See what you get when you mess with my woman." Danneel said smugly passing Maxie with two other cheerios laughing behind her. I did feel kind of bad, but that all went away when my plan back fired.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rachel cooed to Maxie crouching down to help the tiny blonde up. I growled inwardly when my secret love put her hands on Hitler youth.

Rachel wiped Maxie's eyes, as the blonde smiled at her she said. "Better now that your here."

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Danneel hiss looking at Rachel helping Maxie up.

"Come on I'll help you wash up." Rachel told Maxie as she took her books and bag leading her to the bathroom.

I guess both our plans backfired. I sighed pushing my locker shut, and walked to class.

"Ms Berry, how nice of you to join us." our teacher said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mrs G some asshole" Rachel looked towards Danneel, as I tried to hide my face. "slushied my friend. I was just giving her my work out clothes."

Mrs Graves grumbled "Okay."

I watched as Danneel sighed and tapped Rachel on her arm "Rach I only issued one. I didn't order two. Look she challenged me. I had to push back just like she pushed me."

"What do you me she challenged you?" Rachel asked Danneel.

"Hush! Silent reading." the teacher called out glaring at the two girls.

Rachel rolled her eyes mumbling "Whatever" bending her head down to take a nap.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Around an hour before Rachel and I meet at our spot I turned a corner seeing her flirt with some blonde. She was speaking in what seemed like French.

I looked around quick spotting JewFro in the corner and dragged him to me. He yelped as I pushed him back behind the corner telling him if he didn't tell me what they were saying I would make him lower than Suzie Pepper.

"Vous êtes plus belle que les étoiles." the blonde said to Rachel.

"What did she say to her!" I growled watching the blonde have a twinkle in her eye that Rachel Berry causes in me every time I see her.

"Uhh uh she said 'You are more beautiful than the stars.'" he said to me with his sickeningly nasal voice. I watched as Rachel looked down chuckling. I started fuming I knew that was her flirting chuckle.

"Vous brillez comme la lumière du soleil." I heard Rachel say to the girl, I could have sworn I saw the blonde's knees buckle.

"What did she say!" I barked a hiss to Jacob, who jumped a little.

"Uhh Umm she said umm 'You shine like the light from the sun'." he said to me.

_**You dont really need me/ But you keep me hangin on**_

I inhaled with my mouth slacked watching Rachel flirt with the French exchange student. I let go of him and he ran off like a little wheasal.

I watched as Rachel offered her arm to the blushing blonde and walked her to what I assume and hope is class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I saw that the clock turned to 1:30 I quickly asked Mr Shue if I could go to the restroom, and ran out to meet Rachel I needed to talk to her.

I ran into the bathroom opening the stall we always met in but she wasn't there. Right when I was going to turn around and open the next one Rachel pressed her lips to mine making me moan at the touch.

_**Why do you keep a coming around **_

"You tricked me." I breathed out smiling forgetting all about the flirting from earlier.

She chuckled wrapping her strong arms around my waist waking my stomach butterfly's.

I leaned in sucking her bottom lip between mine.

She lifted me up, pressing me up against the blue stall man oh man did she know how to turn me on. I moaned as she sprinkled wet hot kisses against my neck, and jaw line hitting my weak spots.

She had just left my stomach to bottom of my skirt letting her hand send chills through out my body.

I bit her ear to keep from screaming her name as she plunged two fingers in me while her thumb worked my clit.

"I love you." she husked throwing me overboard.

_**Playing with my heart?**_

When we were through we left opposite ways heading back to class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I went home that night my mom had left on her date, and as soon as she drove off I ran to the bathroom, and quickly put on the red lingerie I had bought but then remembered how Rachel was flirting with that other girl. I sighed wondering what I should do. Whether I should talk to her about it or just let her be with other people while she secretly dates me so I won't lose her.

I heard a knock on my window and open it letting Rachel in. She suddenly kisses me begging me for my tongue, and pathetically I give in. I want her so bad, but I don't wan to lose her.

_**Why dont you get out of my life/ And let me make a new start?**_

Rachel pulled back looking me in the eyes and says "What's wrong?"

I shake my head smiling sadly "Nothing."

Rachel sighed sitting me down and crouched down in front of me "Your lieing somethings bothering you...what is it?" she asked.

"I thought you loved me." I said holding back a sob as I shamefully let a few tears slide down my face.

Rachel brought her fingers up to my cheeks wiping them away "I do."

"But, I heard you, I saw you flirting with that French girl." I said feeling played.

Rachel sighed "I had to."

"Why?" I scoffed.

"Santana...she said she wants to know why I haven't hooked up with Danneel and Maxie yet. I told her they didn't interest me, and she called me out on it. She knows I'm dating somebody, and I saw Emma walking down the hall looking at me and so I panicked and said it was her. How did you know anyway? You don't know French?"

I shook my head "Jacob, I made Jacob translate for me...but doesn't she live with you?" I asked feeling jealousy, and possessiveness kick in.

"Who Emma?"

I nodded.

"No, no she doesn't. She lives with Ashley for now."

"Ohh okay...so now your dating her huh?" I asked feeling tears invade my eyes once again.

"Just till she leaves."

"Ugh! Rach I can't do that! I won't share you! I won't your mine and I'm yours...Why can't you just let us be?"

She sighed "I need more time...it's not like I'm gonna ravish her anytime soon."

"_Anytime soon_? Are you serious?" I snap.

"You know what I mean, Quinn!" She sighed laying me down on my bed turning my face to her hers "I love you...Only you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Let me get over you/ The way you've gotten over me  
**_

I sat in the back watching as Rachel laughed putting her arm around Emma as they walked together as 'Fake' couple. Even though I knew Rachel loved me it still hurt like hell to watch her treat Emma like princess. I watched as Rachel walked right on passed me going into he restroom. I knew she was just waiting for me.

_**Set me free, why don't cha babe/ Let me be, why dont cha babe/ cause you don't really love me/ You just keep me hangin on**_

"Hey...you know it's not real." she said to me as I walked in.

I nodded "Yeah..I know but it still hurts."

She walked up to me bringing me in soft yet strong hug "I'm sorry."

_**Now you don't really want me/ You just keep me hangin on  
**_

"You want me right? You love me?" I asked as she laid kiss against my neck.

"Yes, I do. I love you Quinn." she says to me but I don't believe her anymore.

I sniffled "I don't believe you."

"What are you saying you don't wanna do this anymore?" she snapped at me.

I cried shaking my head no.

She sighed "I'm sorry I hurt you, but can we still be friends?"

"No" I sniffled "You can't even be seen with me in public."

_**You say although we broke up/ You still wanna be just friends/ But how can we still be friends/ When seeing you only breaks my heart again/ And there ain't nothing I can do about it/ Woo, set me free, why don't cha babe/ Woo, get out my life, why don't cha babe/ Set me free, why dont cha babe/ Get out my life, why don't cha babe**_

"I really do love you Quinn...I just...I'm not ready to tell my dad's. Quinn just give me some time that's all I need."_**  
**_

_**You claim you still care for me/ But your heart and soul needs to be free/ Now that you've got your freedom/ You wanna still hold on to me/ You dont want me for yourself/ So let me find somebody else hey!  
**_

"You won't do it." I cried shaking my head 'no'.

_**Why dont you be a man about it/ And set me free/ Now you don't care a thing about me  
Youre just using me **_

"I'm sorry." she said softly to me shutting the bathroom door behind her as I sank to the floor sobbing.

_**Go on, get out, get out of my life/ And let me sleep at night/ cause you dont really love me/ You just keep me hangin on...**_


	12. Ready To Love Again

*** I own nothing ]: sadly* **

**Song: Keep Me Hangin On covered By Dianna Agron hehe ;] and Ready To Love Again by Lady Antebellum thanks KW05 for suggesting it [: your amazing...seriously**

**reviews would be awesome...just sayin.**

**Also I think this might be the last chapter cause I have no idea where else to take it, and it will actually be my first fic that I have actually finished! haha**

**But thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, story alerting, and all that other jazz [:**

**Rachel's POV**

**'Love Hurts' Chapter Twelve "Ready To Love Again"**

I saw a couple of Cheerios walk in the door holding a boom box, and turned it on.

"Mr Shue" Quinn raised her hand.

The curly head teacher looked utterly surprised "Yes, Quinn?"

"Can I sing a song please?"

"Really?" Quinn nodded "Okay then, go right ahead."

The two cheerios started the boom box standing behind Quinn.

_**(Keep Me Hangin On covered By Dianna Agron just watch the video on youtube [; it's much hotter)**_

_**Set me free, why dont cha babe  
Get out my life, why dont cha babe  
cause you dont really love me  
You just keep me hangin on  
You dont really need me  
But you keep me hangin on**_

_**Why do you keep a coming around  
Playing with my heart?  
Why dont you get out of my life**_ _**  
And let me make a new start?  
Let me get over you  
The way youve gotten over me**_

**_Set me free, why dont cha babe_**  
**_Let me be, why dont cha babe_**  
**_cause you dont really love me_**  
**_You just keep me hangin on_**  
**_Now you dont really want me_**  
**_You just keep me hangin on_**

**_You say although we broke up_**  
**_You still wanna be just friends_**  
**_But how can we still be friends_**  
**_When seeing you only breaks my heart again_**  
**_And there aint nothing I can do about it_**

**_Woo, set me free, why dont cha babe_**  
**_Woo, get out my life, why dont cha babe_**  
**_Set me free, why dont cha babe_**  
**_Get out my life, why dont cha babe_**

**_You claim you still care for me_**  
**_But your heart and soul needs to be free_**  
**_Now that youve got your freedom_**  
**_You wanna still hold on to me_**  
**_You dont want me for yourself_**  
**_So let me find somebody else hey!_**

**_Why dont you be a man about it_**  
**_And set me free_**  
**_Now you dont care a thing about me_**  
**_Youre just using me_**  
**_Go on, get out, get out of my life_**  
**_And let me sleep at night_**  
**_cause you dont really love me_**  
**_You just keep me hangin on..._**

Everyone stared at Quinn surprised and confused. She left out the door crying.

_**Seems I was walking in the wrong direction/ I barely recognized my own reflection, not/ Scared of love, but scared of life alone  
**_

I watched Quinn all day, she was so sad she didn't even hide her tears. It hurt me to see her so sad, I know that if I was the same Rachel I was last year she would most likely dislike me for choosing my rep instead of love. I know I should have set my fears aside and actually try and have an actual serious, committed relationship with her, but I'm just so scared I'll end up hurt again.

_**Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby  
**_

I love her, I love her so much I actually do see a future with her, but I mean Fuck! My parents got a devorce because of her. I can't even write my name with out it looking like a 5 year old wrote it out.

_**Building walls around my heart to save me, oh**_

The day's have passed on and I would always pass by her in the hallways looking back to see her head down walking down the hallway.

_**But it's time for me to let it go.**_

I went on a bunch of fake dates with Emma, but she wasn't who I wanted, I knew from how I woke up and didn't feel Quinn's body draped over mine that I needed to fight for her, and damn it; that's what I'm gonna to do.

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now/ No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down/ It must be time to move on now/ Without the fear of how it might end/ I guess I'm ready to love again.  
**_

I spent a couple of weeks wondering how to win her back how to get her to see I'm madly in love with her, and yeah I know we'll have some problems with my fathers, and glee club but maybe just maybe they'll forgive her as I have.

_**Just when you think that love will never find you/ You run away but still it's right behind you, oh/ It's just something that we can't control  
**_

I noticed my dad would always come back pretty early in the morning till one night I came home from Emma's house I walked in on my father's both peacefully asleep in each others arms on the couch, and thankfully both fully dressed. I smiled and pressed myself between them. They both sleepily smiled and pulled me in with them falling back to sleep.

"Honestly?" I asked one night as we all sat in our family therpist office right after she told me to tell them how I feel.

"Of course." they all said in union.

"I was angry, and hurt. I hatted Quinn for ruining my life, but..."

"But what Rae?" my daddy asked me.

"I already forgave her." I said lowly.

Everyone looked shocked.

But before my dad could respond I spoke first.

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now/ No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down/ It must be time to move on now/ Without the fear of how it might end/ I guess I'm ready to love again.  
**_

"Dad I know you really dislike her...but...I'm-I'm still madly in love with her."

Everyone was completely silent but thankfully our therapist spoke up. "Rachel, go ahead and tell us how you forgave her."

I told them everything, and my dad's argued. My daddy said he approved and was glad I could let go of my hatred, but my dad he was ticked he yelled at me. But our therapist wouldn't let us leave till we all could let out our feelings. My father finally sighed and said "Okay."

The next day I had asked Mr Shue if I could sing a song, and of course he said yes. So I gave the Jazz band my sheet music, and picked up my electric guitar.

**(Song belongs to 'Bring it on'** **called Just what I need)**

_**Oh, Quinn, **_

Quinn's eyes snapped up to mine in shock along with everyone else.

_**I can't stand your cheerleading squad,  
But i love your pom-poms,  
I'd feed you bon-bons all night,**_

I smiled at her and chuckled.

_**1,2,3,4**_

**_Yeah, you got me to feel all those butterflies inside_**  
**_In your locker I would hide_**  
**_The truth, it's only you I see_**  
**_And you're just what I need_**  
**_I'll bring you flowers everyday_**  
**_Just to roll you in the hay_**  
**_Well I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time_**  
**_I know I'll get my way_**

She beamed at me. While Santana's eyes almost bugged out.

**_And you're just what I need_**  
**_And you're just what I need_**  
**_Not everything works as it seems_**  
**_Is that so hard to believe huh!_**

I kept my gaze on Quinn.

**_So I went down to the record store_**  
**_Picked my head up off the floor_**  
**_The truth, it's only you I see_**  
**_And you're just what I need_**  
**_And if it's my world that you fear_**  
**_Let me make this very clear_**  
**_Well I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time_**  
**_I know I'll get my way_**

Tina jumped up and started dancing, making the rest follow suit.

_**And you're just what I need**_  
_**And you're just what I need**_  
_**Not everything works as it seems**_  
_**Is that so hard to believe**_

Quinn blushed deeply smiling and laughing.

_**Hey!**_

_**I'll bring you flowers everyday**_  
_**Just to roll you in the hay**_  
_**Well I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time**_  
_**I know I'll get my way**_

Mercedes picked her hand up bringing her to the floor where I was to dance.

**_And you're just what I need_**  
**_And you're just what I need_**  
**_Not everything works as it seems_**  
**_Is that so hard to believe_**

I grinned at her as she danced right by me.

_**And you're just what I need**_  
_**And you're just what I need**_  
_**Not everything works as it seems**_  
_**Is that so hard to believe**_

_**Yeah...**_

When I finished everyone was laughing and giggling.

I put the guitar down and stood in front of Quinn.

"Wait a minute what the hell is this!" Santana shouted.

I left Quinn standing on a chair and cleared my throat. "Quinn Fabray, I love you."

Quinn smiled in a daze as the bell rang bringing everyone out of their confusion.

"Well..this is very confusing so I think we should all just go." Mercedes told the other glee clubbers.

"Whatever, B lets go we'll talk to Rach later." Santana said taking Brittney's pinky.

I jumped down walking to Quinn's ear and said softly "Come to me when your ready."

I left to go break up with Emma who understood surprisingly. She knew we would never work out cause I lived in Lima and she in Paris, France.

I went home getting antsy worrying that Quinn wouldn't come. That she had changed her mind.

My dads left to my father's place in Columbus to pack his things up.

I waited, and waited.

So come and find me/ I'll be waiting up for you/ I'll be holding out for you tonight

Till I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see one Quinn Fabray smiling and crying happy tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck then pulled back kissing me passionately.

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now **_

"I'm sorry for everything." She whispered.

"I already forgave you."

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked with vulnerable eyes.

No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down

"I couldn't be more sure." I husked rubbing our noses together.

_**It must be time to move on now**_

"I told my mom everything...and she still loves me. That's why it took me so long to get here." Quinn smiled wiping her eyes.

"I told my dad's...and they approve, and they got back together." I said smiling back at her feeling like everything just started fitting together.

_**Without the fear of how it might end**_

Quinn pulled me in a hug once more then let go resting her forehead against mine. "And...Emma?"

I chuckled "What do you think?"

"..."

"I broke it off with her Quinn." I smiled.

Quinn smiled bringing my lips to hers "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled against her skin shutting the door, and for once in what seems like forever I was finally happy. Finally ready to be with the most beautiful girl in the world. Quinn Fabray.

_**I guess I'm ready, ready to love again.**_


End file.
